


Tatto, tanda cinta, sepucuk cerita

by shun_kumikumi



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: AU, F/M, Romance, Wedding Night
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-02
Updated: 2016-01-02
Packaged: 2018-05-11 05:34:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,244
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5615734
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shun_kumikumi/pseuds/shun_kumikumi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jeda berharga di malam pertama;preamble;finale</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tatto, tanda cinta, sepucuk cerita

**Author's Note:**

> Discalimer to Fujimaki Tadatoshi
> 
> Saya tidak mengambil keuntungan apapun atas pembuatan fanfiksi ini

**[0]**

Di suatu malam yang sejuk pada hari pertama pernikahan mereka.

Nash berdiri di tepi balkon, menghisap rokok, memandang gelap langit yang tidak tertutupi bintang-bintang. Hujan deras jatuh di depan matanya dan sekarang tinggal rintik dan angin segar yang berhembus ke dalam celah kaus dan membuat rinding tengkuk. Ia merasa seseorang datang memeluk. Tetsuya datang, begitu manis dengan tawaran menggoda berupa sebotol bir dan senyum di bibir. Lengan halusnya merengkuh Nash dari belakang, hidung dan bibirnya terasa hangat sampai ke sumsum tulang, berbaik-hati, sebelah tangan Tetsuya mengapit lembut, mendekap, menarik Nash masuk.

Mereka saling berdesakan di atas sofa. Menghadap televisi. Tetsuya menuangkan segelas _wine_ untuk mereka berdua. Nash memberi ciuman terima kasih sebelum menegak isi gelas dalam satu tegukan. Tangan kirinya merangkul tubuh Tetsuya lekat. Helai panjang halus milik istrinya menggelitik manja telinga dan leher. Setiap Tetsuya berbicara, Nash menikmati waktu saat-saat ia menghirup nafas, aroma nafas Tetsuya harum, dan kadang Nash hanya memperhatikan bibir empuk merah muda itu bergerak. Atraktif, menggemaskan, minta digigit-gigit.

"Matikan saja TV nya Tetsuya, toh kau juga tidak mendengarkan." Nash mengulurkan gelas kosong. Minta diisi ulang.

Tetsuya protes sebelum bangkit. "Tentu saja aku mendengarkan. Ini acara yang kutonton setiap sore, sehabis pulang organisasi zaman kuliah di Tokyo dulu." Tetsuya melepaskan diri dari pelukan Nash sesaat untuk mengisi _wine_ kedua, menunduk menuang botol, berikut gelas miliknya yang juga kosong. Dari samping wajah Tetsuya tertutupi rambut, Nash menjulurkan jarinya untuk menyingkirkan rambut itu ke belakang telinga. Tetsuya memberikan gelas yang sudah penuh. Senyum tipis sudah cukup menambah kecantikannya jadi berlipat. Ia berkata. "Tapi mungkin kau benar, aku tak begitu memperhatikan."

Nash menyeringai. Menghisap alkoholnya sebentar. "Dua gelas _wine_ sudah cukup merangsang keberanianmu hm? Setuju kalau kugendong kau ke kamar kita sekarang? Tetsuya?"

Tetsuya terkikik manis. "Kamu bisa bersabar lebih dari itu Nash. Aku jamin tidak akan membiarkanmu mabuk atau ketiduran malam ini."

Nash ikut tersenyum. "Aku? _Wine? Don't kidding me._ Kita akan mabuk bersama-sama, Tetsuya. Kau dan aku, kita ditakdirkan untuk saling memabukkan. Lagipula itu bukan kata-kata seorang wanita, hei!"

Tetsuya menanggapi gurauan Nash dengan tenang sambil menyesapi minumannya. "Aku tidak berpikir kata-kata yang kau lontarkan romantis, Nash."

Nash menghela nafas. "Sejak kapan kamu jadi penggemar _wine."_

"Sejak.."Tetsuya diam. Tatapannya mendadak terpaku pada sudut berdenyut di perpotongan belikat Nash. Nash Gold, jr, suaminya, meliriknya dari ujung mata. Tetsuya tampak ingin mengatakan sesuatu, tapi hanya mulutnya yang membuka, tak ada suara yang keluar, reaksi tubuh Tetsuya terlanjur lebih jujur dari maksudnya, telunjuknya maju, agak ragu, ujung kuku menekan lembut bagian terdekat arteri karotis.

" _What are you doing?_ Mengagumi leherku? _Tatto_ ku?" Nash menatap curiga.

Tetsuya berbinar-binar. Sinar mengagumi. Kelima jari ikut meraba. Menyentuh, menerka-nerka. " _Your tatto. I always think that's one of your sex appeal, do you know it?"_

Nash memutar mata. " _Yes, i know._ " Ia terkekeh. " _And works made you love me, right?"_

Tetsuya menggeleng. "Oh, aku mencintaimu bukan karena ini." Tetsuya senyam-senyum memperhatikan lingkaran tribal memanjang yang mematri kulit Nash, seolah lebih berbicara pada benda abstrak itu daripada pemilik bersangkutan. Nash sekali-kali bergidik, risih kegelian. "Buat dimana sih? Sejak kapan? Aku sampe lupa gak pernah nanya."

"Daredevil Tatto. Salah satu yang terbaik di NYC. Kapan juga kamu tertarik _tatto?_ Tetsuya, jangan dicubit-cubit."

" _Sorry,_ Nash _._ _It's hurt? Made this tatto?"_

Nash menarik kepala Tetsuya mendekat kepadanya. Tersenyum miring. Gigi putih diperlihatkan. Sorot matanya seperti mengungkapkan pelan-pelan hal yang pernah dibanggakannya. Masih. Bahkan selalu. " _It's_ _hurt_. _Literally_ tapi lebih sakit cabut gigi _._ " Nash berkata puas.

"Kenapa?"

" _Because i'm an asshole?_ " Nash membelai kepala Tetsuya. Ia tidak pernah suka tanda-tanda khawatir yang ditunjukkan suara maupun raut wajah wanita kesayangannya itu. " _Can i tell my story?"_ Tetsuya mengangguk. "Waktu umurku enam belas tahun, aku bertemu seorang teman yang mengajakku bergabung dengan _band_ nya, kami duduk bersebelahan waktu SMA kelas 1, _Jason Silver_ yah namanya Jason, aku tidak akan lupa dia. " Nash menarik nafas. "Kami selalu bersama-sama saat itu. Kami bermain _band_ setiap pulang sekolah, dia memegang drum _,_ aku vokalis .. jangan memandangku begitu Tetsuya. Jason sendiri yang menyuruhku. Lalu di masa-masa kejayaan kami, Jason mengenalkanku pada Michael, seorang _tatto artist,_ kami asik bicara sampai dia mengajakku ke toko miliknya. Aku terkesima pada jarum tipis, mesin, pensil hektograf, kertas dan sketsa gambar. Pikirku akan semakin keren jika digambar di kulitku. Kami sepakat mencobanya. Michael yang menyarankanku untuk menatto di bagian sini. Perlu tiga hari sampai selesai. Aku yang pertama, karena aku tidak ingin melihat ekspresi kesakitan dan erangan Jason lebih dulu."

Tetsuya terlihat menerawang."Aku mengerti dan _w_ _ait, wait_ kamu gak bilang kalo kamu bisa nyanyi?" Ia menatap Nash campur takjub dan tak percaya.

" _Mind to hear my voice?_ " Nash tersenyum.

Tetsuya mengangguk. Nash sengaja memilih lagu yang ia suka. Tetsuya merasa seperti diayun-ayun. Sesekali ia memperhatikan jakun Nash yang bergetar. Meminta Nash mengulang dua kali. Bagian reff tiga kali. Menggumam dalam hati betapa ia beruntung. Bertanya-tanya dalam hati berapa produser yang sudah ditolak menggaet Nash menjadi penyanyi.

"Temanmu sekarang dimana?" Tetsuya bertanya.

"Arsitek di Swedia."

Bibir Tetsuya berjalan di atas jalinan tinta yang mengimplantasi pigmen-pigmen pori. Mengikat, presisi, sepotong mahakarya."Punya yang lainnya lagi, Nash? Selain disini?" Hanya sepersekian detik, tapi Nash menyadari itu sinar mata yang nakal.

Nash tergelak. " _Tetsuya,_ _curious?"_

" _Not really."_

" _Sometimes you're certainly strange, Tetsuya. Just say that you want look me naked?"_

" _You're silly, Nash. I'm off."_

" _Hey, hey. I'm sorry."_ Pinggang ramping dirayu. Tangan Nash memanjat punggung yang seperti surga berlekuk. Belah daging bibir saling berpeluk. Tetsuya batal pura-pura cemberut.

" _It's 12.01 am, baby. How about to go our bed now?"_

**[1]**

Nash menduduki tepi ranjang. Menunggu. Setiap bunyi tetesan air dari kamar mandi seperti menghitung tingkat resahnya kian menjadi. Seakan menantang pongah, gairah. Tetsuya berada di sana. Katanya membasuh wajah dan menanggalkan baju. Nash mengurangi satu derajat AC. Tapi menggigilnya masih terasa. Di dalam sini, androgennya sedang membuncah, meledak-ledak.

Pintu kamar mandi membuka. Tetsuya muncul dengan sehelai tebal jubah mandi. Nash mendongak, menebak kalau di balik pakaian itu, istrinya sudah tidak memakai apa-apa.

"Kenapa ruangan ini makin dingin, Nash?"

Nash sempat membeku. Harum _body wash_ Tetsuya seperti menggiringnya ke dunia yang lain, Nash tidak akan tahu jika tiba-tiba ia sudah melayang di angkasa. "Oh, ya." Nash memungut remot lagi. "Akan kunaikkan."

Selama beberapa detik mereka berhadapan. Menatap dalam diam. Ada banyak yang bisa dipelajari dari tatapan mata. Salah satunya meyakini keinginan mereka adalah sama, _we never know_ _what's the reason to do this anyway?_

Tanpa bertanya, jari-jemari Nash mulai bermain simpul, sabar, ia punya banyak misi yang harus ia jalankan bersama Tetsuya malam ini. Pertama-tama ia ingin menyelamatkan Tetsuya, menguntai rantai yang membelenggu tubuh kesatnya. Kedua, ia akan membebaskan setiap inchi kulit Tetsuya dari jeratan sutra. Memejam. Menjilat selangka. Selembar kain tergolek di pojokan lantai tak berguna.

Tetsuya bagaikan benda paling indah yang pernah dilihat Nash.

Tubuh polos Tetsuya tidak dibanting menekan ranjang, tapi diperlakukan sehati-hati tiupan angin membelai mawar, selihai trik-trik pesulap, seteliti lebah mencipta madu, _kulit istriku lebih harum dari secangkir susu._

Misi ketiga Nash, menjadikan mereka satu, ludah mereka mencampur, keringat juga darah

Misi keempat, kelima, seterusnya, menjadikan malam itu terindah bagi mereka, bahagia selama-lamanya.

**[2]**

Di bumi yang gosong kita membakar neraka dan menjadikannya makan malam.

Surga ditiup sampai tertimbun pecahan bimasakti.

_Duarrrrrrrr!  
_

Bintang-bintang dijadikan kendaraan lintas antar galaksi.

Andromeda menghakimi. Matahari adalah tempat seluncur terbaik. Kita bisa berenang-renang diatasnya. Atau memutar salah satu musik _waltz_ sambil menari lagu selamat tinggal. Kalornya yang hangat akan memecahkan kulit di ujung kepala.

Asteroid diukir sampai cukup pantas mengkontruksi piring. Mari tuangkan uap air yang dipungut satu-satu dari Pluto. Hisap sarinya yang langsung mengering di tenggorokan. Tiada gelas. Ruang dimensi menjadi terlarang. Kau berkata kenyang. Kau tidur berselimutkan langit. Awan-awan kau sulap jadi bantal dan guling. Tanganmu kaku lalu menepuk tempat di sebelahku. Sini kita mimpi dan bercerita. Lalu dengan tubuhmu yang gelisah kau mulai mengisahkan dongeng.

.

Kata Nash, sesungguhnya bercak sperma dan darah menoda sprei tak pernah susah hilang.

Kata Tetsuya, kamu mau bawa aku sejauh mana sih, Nash?

.

_Pernikahan adalah kibaran bendera putih_

_Karena kita sudah saling menyerah setelah mempertaruhkan segalanya_

.

Sel darah kita berkejaran, berlarian, di tubuhmu mengalir darahku dan dalam darahku dikuasai tubuhmu

Gurat-gurat syarafmu menjerit, kita mencekik. Dua bongkah jantung hidup berlomba denyut, menindih, mendidih

Aku marah dan kau menangis.

Tubuhmu kumaki-maki

_Kita bercinta seakan hari esok tak pernah ada_

**[3]**

"Memangnya mau sampai kapan kamu liatin _tatto_ aku terus? Kalau kamu nempel kayak gini gapapa, tapi kalo aku ajak ngobrol ya liat mata aku, liat bibir aku, lama-lama aku cemburu sama _tatto_ ku sendiri."

Tetsuya tertawa geli dalam hati. Mereka asik bersandar, saling menempel, jejak basah di kulit sudah sepenuhnya kering. Lengan Nash digenggam, diletakkan diantara buah dada. "Cemburu kamu gak jelas banget. Lagian kamu harusnya senang. Jarang-jarang aku liat yang begini, suami sendiri lagi. _Your wife actually attracted with you, isn't it._ "

Nash mendengus. Ruas jarinya mencengkeram pundak Tetsuya. "Senang banget malah, punya istri cantik banget, perhatian banget. _But look at me. My face is more sexier."_

"Apa sih narsis banget." Tetsuya lagi-lagi mencubit. Kalau diitung-itung bisa lima kali sehari Nash kena cubitan. Tetsuya memang suka nyubit. Kalau dicubit berarti yang bersangkutan bandel. Nash sih tidak mengapa.

_Ia menyebutnya tanda cinta._

"Bulan madu kita ke Hawaii kan ya?" Tetsuya berkata sambil menggoyang-goyangkan dua _piercing_ berkilat di daun telinga kiri Nash.

"Kemana aja asal ada kasur."

"Bisa gak sih serius? Kalau kamu mau tidur ya dimana-mana juga hotel ada kasurnya."

"Terserah Tetsuya. Buat apa punya istri lulusan _master of science in management_ kalo gak bisa jadi _the best wife wedding planner?"_

Tetsuya memanyunkan bibir. "Jangan muji yang begitu deh. Kalo bukan karena kita pernah satu kuliahan, kita tidak akan seperti sekarang, Nash."

"Eh, eh dulu kamu udah jatuh cinta sama aku gak sih?" Nash merapatkan posisi duduk mereka.

Tawa merdu lepas dari bibir Tetsuya. "Apa sih. Tebak coba."

"Aku tahu kamu jatuh cinta pada pandangan pertama sama aku pas pertama kali kita ketemu."

Tetsuya tertawa semakin keras. "Males banget."

"Aku jadi ingat. Panggilan kamu waktu di universitas. _Japanese blue queen_. Primadona dingin yang kalau diajak bicara singkat-singkat. GPA gak jauh-jauh dari 3,85. Awalnya aku cuma penasaran siapa cewek anak manajemen yang terkenal digosipin itu. _And i saw you with my bestfriend. Magical destiny right?_ Trus aku dikenalin sama kamu. _My first meet like_ , _this girl so flat, and interesting_. Cuma kamu satu-satunya wanita yang tetep _stay cool_ sama gombalan aku. Dari situ aku mulai suka ngintilin kamu ke perpustakaan dan pedekatein kamu. Perasaan kamu gimana saat itu ke aku?"

Tetsuya berdeham menahan senyum. "Cowok bule genit."

"Trus?"

"Ganteng."

"Selain itu?"

"Ada _tatto_ di leher."

" _Tatto_ lagi." Nash memutar mata.

"Aku takluk sama kamu kan karena kamu gak nyerah-nyerah deketin aku. Udah ditolak berapa kali kamu, Sayang?" Tetsuya berbisik.

"Sebelas kali ya?"

"Lima belas, tahu."

Nash tertawa kemudian mendekatkan wajahnya pada Tetsuya. Mengerling jahil. "Tapi perjuangan aku gak sia-sia, kan?"

Tetsuya menyentil ujung hidung mancung Nash."Itu juga berkat kak Niji yang ngenalin kamu ke aku ya. Tadi dia dateng sendirian lho ke pernikahan kita."

Nash tiba-tiba mengernyit seolah ada kumbang tidak diundang hinggap di hidungnya. "Ngomongin si Niji, dia kayaknya masih dendam sama aku gara-gara nikahin kamu. Tadi tanganku digenggam kenceng banget. Mukanya juga nyeremin, melototin aku. Serem banget. Iya, semoga cepat dapat pengganti kamu deh."

"Kamu sama kak Niji?" Tetsuya kaget. Menegakkan sedikit punggungnya. "Dendam apa? Pengganti aku, maksud kamu?" Tetsuya tidak mengerti.

Nash mengusap kepala Tetsuya. "Dia naksir berat sama kamu juga, _dear._ "

"Bohong." Kata itu terucap sebelum Tetsuya mengganti ekspresinya menjadi _shock._

" _For god's sake, i'm swear._ "

"Kak Niji?" Tetsuya mengulang. _Niji,_ biasa mereka memanggil, nama lengkapnya Nijimura Shuuzou, adalah kakak kelas satu angkatan di atas Tetsuya sewaktu mereka masih menempuh jenjang strata satu di _Tokyo university._ Nijimura banyak membantu Tetsuya selama perkuliahan di _MIT._ Dan secara kebetulan berteman akrab dengan Nash selama di Amerika. Sama seperti Tetsuya, Nijimura juga menempuh waktu kuliah yang singkat, tiga tahun saja.

" _Yes."_

" _And im not even realized until now?"_

"Kamu kan emang gak peka."

Pinggang Nash kena cubit sampai meringis. "Jangan ngejek aku ya. Kamu yang lebih gak peka. Kok bisa sih, sampe kita lulus _postgraduate_ , jalan bareng dan kita nikah sekarang ini, dia masih suka aku gitu?"

"Kata aku juga kamu gak peka."

"Bentar, bentar. Aku jadi stres nih." Tetsuya memegangi kepala.

"Kamu sengaja gak ngasih tau aku kan?"

Nash mendecih. "Gak penting juga ngasitau kamu."

Tetsuya membalas jujur dan sentimental. "Padahal kak Niji ganteng, baik.."

"Tapi kamu cinta matinya sama aku."

Tetsuya beneran gemas. " _Once again. You're totally optimistic."_

" _I am._ Udah ah kenapa jadi bahas Niji. Bulan madu kita tambahin satu bulan lagi, Sayang. Ke Paris, Mesir, Spanyol, tempat-tempat eksotik deh."

Tetsuya menggeser bantal di sekitar punggungnya agar lebih nyaman. "Nash, kamu mau cuti dari kerjaan kamu berapa lama?"

"Biarin aja, kerjaan sama kamu lebih penting mana?"

Tetsuya memberengut. "Jangan retorik. Ngeselin. Kita ke Hawaii aja dua minggu. Paris dua minggu. _Deal?_ "

" _Great._ _I love Paris."_ Bibir Nash mengusap pipi Tetsuya.

" _Paris is good."_

"Dimanapun ada Tetsuya, _is good."_ Nash mengelus-ngelus rambut istrinya.

" _Paris_ punya _vanilla milkshake_ terbaik sih."

"Kamu ngalihin pembicaraan ya?"

"Tapi habis itu kita balik ke kesibukan masing-masing kan?" Tetsuya terdiam sesaat. Kata-kata selanjutnya terucap dengan sedikit kebimbangan. "Kamu gak bisa tinggal disini ajakah, pindah kerjaan biar bisa nemenin aku tiap hari, Nash?" Nash menangkap permohonan pada nada bicara itu.

"Tiap dua minggu aku punya dua puluh empat jam penuh sehari untuk Tetsuya. Tiap dua minggu aku bisa puas-puasin sama Tetsuya. Maaf sayang, aku juga maunya tiga ratus enam puluh sembilan hari non-stop sama kamu. "

Nash dicubit lagi. "Enam puluh lima hari Sayaaang. Aku khawatir kamu disana nanti keluyuran. Banyak perempuan cantik trus kamu kena godaan."

"Kabisat aja bisa enam puluh enam hari kok. Kan Tetsuya lebih banyak mengelilingi aku daripada matahari, kalau pakai hitungan lunar, bulannya Tetsuya lebih cepet ninggalin aku. Makanya Tetsuya pindah ke Amerika aja, bulannya bisa terbelah." Nash nyengir.

"Ngomongin apa sih? Sama aja tahu, cuma beda perhitungan aja. Apa? Makanya apa?" Ujung alis Tetsuya menekuk.

" _Change your nation for me?_ "

"Bukan, bukan itu. Kamu gak ngeles soal banyak perempuan cantik."

"Oh. Aku yang sekarang cuma mempan godaan Tetsuya kok. Kalau kamu gak percaya, ngapain nikah sama aku."

"Terus, yang bulan?"

"Kalau Tetsuya gak lagi datang bulan, bulannya Tetsuya bisa ku.."

"Diam, ah."

"Hehe."

Tetsuya menggoda. "Nash, tahu gak sih kalau aku gak bisa masak?"

" _So?"_

"Aku gak mau kalau kamu kurus trus dibilang pernikahan kita gak bahagia sama orang-orang."

Nash terlihat jengkel. "Siapa yang bilang begitu, Sayang? Gak penting. Kalau Tetsuya gak bisa masak, kamu kan bisa belajar, kalau Tetsuya kesulitan bisa aku ajarin, kalau Tetsuya sibuk, aku bisa masakkin, kalo kita senggang, kita bisa masak sama-sama. _Right?_ " _Beli itu option gak romantis sih, gak usah aku sebutin._

Tetsuya memilin-milin ujung selimutnya. "Tapi Nash, kamu bisa masak. Kenapa kamu pake bisa masak sih? Aku cuma bisa rebus telur doang Nash."

Nash menggaruk tengkuk. "Sekarang kan aku udah ada yang masakkin. Apapun masakan Tetsuya pasti aku makan kok."

"Meskipun kamu bakal mati keracunan?"

"Hah? Ya emang kamu mau bunuh aku. Memang masaknya dituangin karbol, sampo atau obat nyamuk?"

"Ya enggaklah. Oke, aku ngerti maksud kamu. Tapi jangan ngomong keras-keras kalau nanti kecewa ya."

"Hei..bagaimana kalau tahun depan?" Nash berkata hati-hati, penuh harapan. Tawaran yang sudah Nash suguhkan kepada Tetsuya ketika mereka masih masa pacaran, berbincang santai tentang masa depan. Bagaimana kesiapan Tetsuya membangun rumah tangga bersama Nash, bagaimana jika pada waktunya Tetsuya harus rela melepaskan kewarganegaraannya demi mengarungi kehidupan beranak pinak selamanya di Amerika—ya, tentunya sekali-kali mereka akan mengunjungi Jepang, tapi itu akan menjadi hal yang berbeda—melihat kembali hal-hal yang harus ditinggalkan Tetsuya.

Tetsuya memberi senyum. Ia sudah memutuskan hal ini sejak lama. Ketika Nash sudah membagi separuh jiwanya secara sukarela. " _I think yes,_ Nash. _Well_ _just wait the time for me quit my current job and following you._ "

" _I will always waiting. I love you,_ Tetsuya." Nash mengecup bibir Tetsuya.

"Dukung aku ya, Sayang. Kesempatanku lanjut S3 disana." Tetsuya berbinar lagi.

" _Don't mention._ _When? Next year?_ Dimana? MIT lagi?"

" _Maybe."_

"Kalo tahun depan kamu kuliah, kita harus merencanakan agenda kehamilan kamu dari sekarang dong?" Nash meraih tangan Tetsuya, menggenggam, mengendus buku-bukunya.

Tetsuya mengangkat sedikit selimutnya tanda malu-malu. "Aku harus minum pil KB ya?"

"Pil KB itu apa?"

"Ih masa gak tau."

Jam sudah menunjukkan pukul tiga pagi.

"Nash,"

"Apa?"

"Kalau nanti aku mau pasang _tatto_ disana, boleh ya?" Cara Tetsuya meminta seakan mohon dibelikan es krim.

"Hah?" _Kamu minta apa aja aku bolehin kenapa harus yang itu. "_ Jangan bercanda kamu. Kenapa Tetsuya mau pasang _tatto_? Tetsuya udah seksi gak usah di _tatto_ juga." _Tapi bakal makin seksi sih ya._

" _That's not point. I want try."_

" _No. You'll be hurt, i can't see something like that."_

"Kamu pikir yang tadi kamu lakuin ke aku gak sakit, Nash? _It's terribel hurt,_ Nash."

"Oh, ya?" Nash menyeringai. "Tapi kamu suka kan?"

"Jangan ngalihin pembicaraan ah! Di punggung tangan, bagus gak?"

" _Damn, a_ _re you serious?"_

"Di tengkuk."

"Jangan, Tetsuya."

"Di punggung."

"Trus kamu mau buka baju kamu, memperlihatkan punggung kamu ke orang selain aku?"

"Di betis kaki."

Nash geleng-geleng kepala. "Tetsuya jadi nakal semenjak menikah denganku ya?"

"Aku? Aku bisa nakal sekali."

"Tetsuya, ya ampun. Sini aku _tatto_ di leher, di payudara, di paha, di pantat kamu pake gigi ak—"

Pundak Nash ditampar sebal. Tetsuya menjauh sedikit. "Udah diem ah! Cuma bercanda kok. Lagian aku juga gak minat."

"Oh bercanda. Jangan nakutin suami kamu dong." Tidak tahu maksudnya apa, tapi kaki-kaki Nash di balik selimut sejak tadi seperti ular, tidak bisa diam, saling membelit dengan kaki Tetsuya. Tetsuya ikut membalas. Telapak kaki Tetsuya mengeset-ngeset bulu halus di kaki Nash. Mereka _main kaki._

Gigi-gigi Tetsuya tampak rapi seperti irisan piano. "Nash, kamu itu udah serem makanya aku takutin."

"Punya istri kok gemesin banget gini. Kita lanjutin lagi yuk."

"Apanya?" Tetsuya menghentikan gerakan kaki.

" _Build o_ _ur planet in our life."_ Suaranya merendah.

Tetsuya mengangkat bahu. "Aku kan gak peka. Gak ngerti kamu bilang apa." Ia mencibir. _Aku tahu kok maksud kamu. Gak usah pake kiasan-kiasan deh._

" _Making love, babe."_

 _ _Emang kamu itu dasar ya, genit banget._ "_Kamu itu gak ada romantis-romantisnya, Nash. Setiap _tweet_ kamu yang _mention_ aku juga isinya gak mutu." Ucap Tetsuya kejam.

"Duh, punya istri kok dingin banget ya. Kapan sih aku romantis di mata kamu? Seenggaknya, nganggep aku manis?"

"Aku gak minta kamu romantis demi aku. Kamu udah manis kok."

"Iya, iya deh nyonya novelis." _Tapi sakit juga diginiin, aku kan udah usaha, kenapa sih gak diiyain aja?_ Yang ini gak jadi Nash suarakan.

Tetsuya menjadikan dada Nash sebagai bantal. Berkata. "Aku kan penulis misteri, Nash. Gak ada hubungannya. Gak ada romantis-romantisan."

Nash bersandar pada siku menghadap Tetsuya. "Alasan kamu nulis apa sih, Sayang? Biar pinter?"

"Bukan." Tetsuya berkata lugas. "Biar bisa memahami perasaan manusia, Nash."

Kaki Nash kini menjalari paha. "Misteri memang berhubungan sama perasaan manusia?" Nash tidak paham.

" _How could i say._. Perasaan manusia sendiri itu _misteri,_ ya kan?" Tetsuya menyahut dengan satu alis dimainkan ke atas.

Nash memutar mata karena Tetsuya kadang suka mengulur waktu. _Seneng banget ya bikin suami kamu geregetan. "_ Yaudah, Sayang. Trus menurut kamu, perasaan aku ini misteri apa bukan?"

"Terserah kamu deh." Tetsuya gelagapan seketika begitu tubuh Nash sudah berada di atasnya lagi. Tangan Nash seperti merajut dan bibirnya mulai menyeruput. Lagi-lagi dada mereka bertumpuk. Selimut sudah diterbangkan entah kemana. "Sayang, ughh, k-kamu itu mau kita punya berapa anak sih.."

Nash menjilat ludahnya sendiri yang sudah ia torehkan di bawah leher belakang Tetsuya. Menghisap wanginya dalam-dalam. "Maksud kamu, mau berapa kali bikin anak?"

"Hah?"

"' _Terserah kamu'_ kan ya?"

Tonjokan keras di perut. Tanda cinta. Lagi-lagi Nash bersikeras.

_Kita bercinta seakan hari esok tak pernah ada._

**-Tamat-**

**Author's Note:**

> note buat nama temennya nash tadinya jack tapi diganti jason biarlah menjadi canon dan seuprit hint jasonash buat cacing maap ya wkwkwk;;) dan ya cuma disini jason bisa jadi arsitek/cry/jangantanyamengapakarnasayatidaktahu
> 
> selamat tahun baru!


End file.
